Cracked Marble and Mended Heart
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: He never knew he could love. She never knew she could love again. First Attempt of Enjorlas/Eponine. Oneshot (Also in Books Category)


**Hi everyone**

**So this is my first attempt for a oneshot and of a E/E fanfic**

**So let me know what you think. Nothing special probably. **

**I really want to try and attempt to actually write a full story. Probably Modern AU. But I kind of want to see how "well" I do on this.**

**So Let me know! **

**Enjoy...Hopefully..**

* * *

A petite small figure, dressed in her tattered dress clinging onto her small frame of body from the cold pattering rain, walked down a small Parisian alley and not caring where her bare feet would take her. It pained her heart knowing that the dark-haired and freckled young _bourgeois_' heart was stolen by another. What also added to the throbbing ache was that he was never hers. Never was and never will be. Since now she had lost him to Cosette, the once young girl that once was a slave to her so-called parents, with her long and soft, glowing blonde hair and endearing blue eyes that was light and soft as the Paris morning sky. Of course Marius would easily fall in love with her. How could he love someone like her? Her face spotted with dirt, her clothes were torn and beared holes, and her hair tangled and dark; these were nothing compared to Cosette's priceless beauty. _On my own... _she thought. She always was and Marius was her hope for no longer feeling that way but that faith vanished by the fair Cosette and her calm beauty.

She continued walking down the dank and dreary streets as nothing. She was always nothing. Her parents had never given a damn about her or her siblings, Gavroche and Alzema, and never would. They would always end up in their thieving and drunkenness ways. That was how her and her siblings ended up in the streets ending as a _gamin_ and _gamines_. She couldn't go back. Not after going against her father, yelling, warning Marius and his dear _ange_. Now she found herself walking aimlessly without no home or dear "friend", no help or aid, and no care in the world.

The rain continued pattering against the pavement although the night was dark and the moon was shining, giving the gray pebbled pavements a glowing silver color. You couldn't tell if she was crying or not with the showers from the sky. She was though, she couldn't hold it in anymore; she's held it in too long and her consequence was losing her _bourgeois. _She held herself closer together, trying to keep herself moving on. Eponine could just stop there and sleep, she knew the streets well that she could last through the night, but she couldn't. She carried herself onwards wondering of what could have happened. Thinking about it though just made it worse for her. She let the tears fall with no care, no one would care- Marius for sure didn't.

A tall and young man waved a farewell to his drunken friend, Grantaire, and stepped out of the Cafe Musain and greeted with a thick and dusty fog in the streets of France. _Ahh...Patria_...His reason to fight for equality. Thinking of all the possibilities for the citizens of France warmed his heart. He could talk about Patria and comment how fascinating she is and what great wonders she carries with her. He wanted to help the oppressed people of her to get off the streets and be given a chance of life. She was full of hope, awing beauty, and secret mysteries soon to be found. That is Patria; he loved her.

He headed towards his flat about ten minutes away from the cafe. He and his red waistcoat contrasted in the dark streets of Paris and his footsteps echoing. His eyes were looked as if he was down at the pebbled ground while he was thinking of new ideas for the Revolution and his meetings. The wind whistled around Enjorlas, blowing his blonde hair and cooling his chiseled-handsome face. He was lost in thought that he almost didn't look up and see a tiny figure walking towards him looking as if crying.

Once he saw her he tried to see if he had recognized the face or not. He gently walked towards her and finally realizing it was Marius' shadow, Eponine. It seemed that she was crying. _Over Marius probably_. It pestered him that his freckled friend had so much effect on the young _gamine; _she didn't deserve it. Enjorlas knew of Eponine's past and family, not much, but just enough to have sympathy for the girl. He knew, actually everyone of the ABC except Marius, knew her infatuation with Marius. Marius was...per se...Absent-minded at times and Eponine had to suffer from that.

"Eponine?"

The rain stopped, the young woman looked up from her tears and saw a tall figure in a bright crimson waistcoat. Recognizing the waistcoat and blonde wild curls she knew it was the fearless leader of the ABC. When she was with Marius she would always go to every meeting at Cafe Musain and listen to Enjorlas and his speeches. His words were inspirational and lively that she herself wanted to fight against the monarchy. The fire in eyes had always sparked in his speeches; his voice was filled with passion as he would deliver his enriching speeches, it just made it even more enticing. Although, she never really had a conversation with the courageous leader, excusing a few short exchanges of greetings, she looked down again not knowing what to do.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up once again, her eyes met with his. She never knew how blue they were. They were a dark blue, like the deep ocean. She couldn't exactly melt into them but she was easily intrigued by them; his eyes were calming dark blue and had a warm sense of security and passion. It was like his powerful words, calming and passionate. But now it was different; they were comforting yet heavy with concern and curiosity.

"_Oui_, Monsieur Enjorlas," she shushed from her full lips. "It is nothing of your concern." She still wrapped her arms around her, keeping her warm and being shy around the young man.

He didn't believe her. There was something off about her, he wasn't certain why but it was something. When he would see her at the meetings he would always sneak a swift glance at her like a little boy. He was no little boy though, so why did he always happen to look at her? At each glance he never pitied her or anything with her tattered clothes and grime on her face. No. It was something about her that would inspire him. He wasn't quite sure why. There was beauty hidden underneath all that dirt he knew he had to drop that thought because he didn't have time to ponder about girls, or Eponine in that matter- He had a revolution to worry about.

Eponine quickly excused herself and started walking past the man but a strong hand held her skinny and small arm. She felt a spark of fire, warming her heart. She didn't knew why she felt that why. Looking back at the one holding her back she was lightly tugged to face him once again.

"Eponine, please tell me," Enjorlas said. His voice was quiet but strong with a sense of seriousness. The way he called her name seemed to easily roll off his tongue- and he liked it. _No Enjorlas...Stop thinking like that._ He felt her shaking and could hear her quiet sobs and for some reason it tore his heart. It was Marius it had to be. Then he remembered how the young man kept on rambling about an _ange_ he saw at the market. _Ahhh, that's it..._

Her eyes were still looking down and away from him. He lifted her chin looking at her face seeing her cheeks splotched with dirt and her eyes filled with tears. Enjorlas couldn't help reaching out and wipe the tears currently falling down her cheekbones.

The _gamine_ was surprised by the sudden and gentle gesture and couldn't help her heart from beating faster for some reason. Looking at him and couldn't stop admiring his Adonis-like looks; it's not like she hasn't noticed them before. He was always handsome but Eponine never thought that someone like her would attract him-Marius wasn't.

"He doesn't deserve you," he finally said after a period of silence. Enjorlas didn't know what he was saying. It was true though but he had never expected himself to talk to her about "love" problems, it wasn't his expertise whereas justice and equality was. She was too good for him. Her witty and clever comments, her soft smile and laugh when his friends would try to make her laugh and her brown eyes that had a mesmerizing look of mystery. She was always a mystery to him. Her hidden beauty was inviting to him. He knew under all that was something promising-if only she was given the chance.

"With all due respect Monsieur," she remarked back with a more stable voice, "but what do you know?"

That was true he didn't really know anything. He was foreign to the idea of love except to his Patria; he was a marble statue (called by the ABC), he would never love a woman. Although he did know that she deserved better. She earned more than what that blind bourgeois gave her. She deserved to be given chances and possibilities, to be cared for, to be loved. He then saw redness on her cheek, shaped as a hand. He asked her what happened with a look of worried eyes. She tried to look away but his eyes were boring into hers wanting an answer. "Did someone hurt you?" His voice was more serious; she couldn't tell him though no matter what. "Eponine please tell me," he started to plead; "I want to help you. I need to know."

Looking back at him she was surprised to catch a gentle glistening in his eyes, one that made itself known despite the darkness. "My father..."

Enjorlas knew the _history_ of the Thenardier family. He knew that Thenardier was a man of dirty tricks and nasty greed. He never knew though that her father would actually hurt this beautiful _gamine_. Did he just call her beautiful? He did, because it was true. She was beauty inside and out. And the beauty she has didn't deserve this treatment from anyone. His teeth gritted in anger. "Eponine I want you to stay with me."

She looked at him, confused on what he was saying. "What makes you think I should stay with you?" Did he pity her? "I've survived through worse, I am sure that I can handle myself" She tried once again to release herself from his strong grip, it didn't hurt unlike other men who had held her, but she wanted to walk away and be forgotten.

He kept his grip on her not wanting her going back to that horrible person called her father. He wanted her safe—protected. "I'm not implying that, you're strong Eponine," he assured her, "But I couldn't forgive myself if you went back to him." He truly meant it. Eponine could was being genuine. His eyes were calming and spoke of truth. "You shouldn't have to. You should have warmth and protection. Have someone care for you. You deserve better things than what you are given."

"What exactly are you implying Monsieur?"

His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He wasn't too sure either. All he knew was that she a mystery that needed to be revealed, to be cared, and to be loved. That was all he was looking at. He could tell that her mysterious eyes wanted to be found, to be known. Before she could ask him again, Enjorlas leaned in close to her only a few mere centimeters between them. She didn't stop him either. She actually felt safe. Her blood was coursing through her veins; her cheeks were feeling warm from his proximity.

Unbeknownst to them they were drawn to each other and Enjorlas captured her lips. She felt a spark of a new beginning, she couldn't explain how, but that was what she was feeling. It was as if Marius flew out of her mind and onto the golden Revolutionary leader. She slowly wrapped her petite arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around the smallness of her back. It felt as if they were puzzle pieces to each other. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer as possible and her fingers tangled within his blond curls.

They slowly pulled away from each other and brown met with blue. Mystery met with Passion.

Eponine knew that everything changed. Someone actually cared about her and actually made her feel safe. She had a new reason to survive, to go on with her life. It was this fearless leader, the marble statue that wouldn't love but now could.

Enjorlas realized now what he felt. This _gamine_, this diamond in the rough, this mysterious, chocolate, brown-eyed young woman was what he was fighting for- His reason for equality and justice. She was his Patria.

The marble cracked and the heart mended. Eponine and Enjorlas both found a new beginning—Together.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Pretty bad right? Well let me know. Review and Rate! Thanks for y'alls time reading this. _**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


End file.
